Normal is Overrated
by wannabewriter90
Summary: With a stalker, a knight, a vampire, a sleeping beauty, a masochist, and a serial killer as "friends," Naruto's high school life is interesting at best and nightmarish at worse. A story told in 100 word drabbles. Slash. Het.
1. Chapter 1: The Protagonist

Summary: With a stalker, a knight, a vampire, a sleeping beauty, a masochist, and a serial killer as "friends," Naruto's high school life is interesting at best and nightmarish at worse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea of this story is derived from a manga called _Abnormal-kei Joshi_.

Authors Note: This story is meant to be told in 100-word snippets. So, don't complain about the length. I don't know how many chapters this story will have. This is me having fun.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Protagonist

I'm a guy, with all the proper equipment. But still, I can't say I understand "men." To me, men are a different species. They hide in a mask of simplicity. They smirk, barf, joke, and sometimes fart, but still…you can't tell what they're thinking. You can't understand them.

Or maybe strange people are just that—strange. Perhaps gender has nothing to do with it. Maybe there's just something wrong with Konoha's water. Maybe that's why I'm surrounded by dumbass people.

I make my way to the bathroom and to the urinal; suddenly, I am pulled into one of the stalls.

* * *

Date Written: August 1, 2014

Words: 100


	2. Chapter 2: Just Sai

Summary: With a stalker, a knight, a vampire, a sleeping beauty, a masochist, and a serial killer as "friends," Naruto's high school life is interesting at best and nightmarish at worse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea of this story is derived from a manga called _Abnormal-kei Joshi_.

Authors Note: This story is meant to be told in 100-word snippets. So, don't complain about the length. I don't know how many chapters this story will have. This is me having fun.

* * *

Chapter 2: Just "Sai"

"Hahahahahaha."

Insane, maniacal laughter. Sai.

"I've been waiting for you, Naruto Uzamaki." Glinting, violet eyes stare at me. "Hungry. Hungry. Give me blood. Let me drink your blood."

He pushes me down on the toilet cover and settles himself on my lap. His hands reach to my neck, his breathing erratic as he draws closer. His tongue laps my neck hungrily and his hips buck against me, like a dog in heat. But of course Sai isn't a dog. No, he's much more dangerous.

Sai is a vampire. No. Really. I'm not kidding. That's the only way to describe it.

* * *

Date Written: August 1, 2014

Words: 100


	3. Chapter 3: The Vampire

Summary: With a stalker, a knight, a vampire, a sleeping beauty, a masochist, and a serial killer as "friends," Naruto's high school life is interesting at best and nightmarish at worse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea of this story is derived from a manga called _Abnormal-kei Joshi_.

Authors Note: This story is meant to be told in 100-word snippets. So, don't complain about the length. I don't know how many chapters this story will have. This is me having fun.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Vampire

Sai has that whole pale as death skin and everything, probably because he doesn't allow the sun to touch any part of his body. It's crazy. He sits in front of me in class and I have to watch him lather himself every, fucking 10 minutes with sunscreen. I don't even get why he bothers with sunscreen when his body is covered from head to toe. Plus, his body is always cold, like I-turn-blue-touching-him cold. He also has twenty-twenty vision—at night. But most importantly, he drinks and sucks blood from human. And apparently, wonders of wonder, he likes mine.

* * *

Date Written: August 1, 2014

Words: 100


	4. Chapter 4: My Blood

Summary: With a stalker, a knight, a vampire, a sleeping beauty, a masochist, and a serial killer as "friends," Naruto's high school life is interesting at best and nightmarish at worse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea of this story is derived from a manga called _Abnormal-kei Joshi_.

Authors Note: This story is meant to be told in 100-word snippets. So, don't complain about the length. I don't know how many chapters this story will have. This is me having fun.

* * *

Chapter 4: My Blood

Would Sai really die if he doesn't drink blood? Or is he just fooling around? I don't know. Should I care? Probably. But it's something I try not to think too hard about or I'll go insane.

According to Sai, there are "good" and "bad" blood. I'm orgasmic good. Sai's words. Not mine. Basically, I'm dinner. Blood to Sai is like ramen to me. So, I make it easier for him, while also making it "better" for me because getting bitten on the neck, hurts, like being-castrated-kind-of-hurt. Instead, with a switch knife, I make a small cut on my underarm.

* * *

Date Written: August 1, 2014

Words: 100


	5. Chapter 5: The Knight

Summary: With a stalker, a knight, a vampire, a sleeping beauty, a masochist, and a serial killer as "friends," Naruto's high school life is interesting at best and nightmarish at worse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea of this story is derived from a manga called _Abnormal-kei Joshi_.

Authors Note: This story is meant to be told in 100-word snippets. So, don't complain about the length. I don't know how many chapters this story will have. This is me having fun.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Knight

Sai rushes towards me and gingerly holds my injured arm. He drools.

"Well, hurry up," I say impatiently.

However, before Sai can latch his teeth against my skin, a shadowed figure descends above us. Sai backs against the stall door, barely dodging the pair of scissors aimed at his head.

"Hinata!" I cry. "Why are you here?"

"But of course, Naruto-sama," says Hinata, "It is my duty as your faithful and loyal knight, to be always ready to serve you. Having seen your distraught expression in my mind's eye calling for rescue, I have come to carry out your will."

* * *

Written: August 2, 2014

Words: 100


	6. Chapter 6: The Lord

Summary: With a stalker, a knight, a vampire, a sleeping beauty, a masochist, and a serial killer as "friends," Naruto's high school life is interesting at best and nightmarish at worse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea of this story is derived from a manga called _Abnormal-kei Joshi_.

Authors Note: This story is meant to be told in 100-word snippets. So, don't complain about the length. I don't know how many chapters this story will have. This is me having fun.

* * *

Chapter 6 The Lord

I met Hinata back in freshmen year: a loner, who spent her time in the library. Being the nice person that I was, I struck a conversation with the timid girl. After a many stutter-filled conversations, we had begun an odd sort of friendship. Until one day, she comes to me with eyes dilated and a stutter-free monologue rushing out of her lips.

"Naruto-sama, you were a Lord of a small fire country in your previous life. And this Hinata was a sworn knight whose duty was to protect that Lord. I have fully regained my memories of that time."

* * *

Written: August 2, 2014

Words: 100


	7. Chapter 7: Her Obedience

Summary: With a stalker, a knight, a vampire, a sleeping beauty, a masochist, and a serial killer as "friends," Naruto's high school life is interesting at best and nightmarish at worse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea of this story is derived from a manga called _Abnormal-kei Joshi_.

Authors Note: This story is meant to be told in 100-word snippets. So, don't complain about the length. I don't know how many chapters this story will have. This is me having fun.

* * *

Chapter 7: Her Obedience

I'm surrounded by psychotic maniacs.

"Did Sasuke-teme tell you where I was?"

"Naruto-sama, my eyes see everything. I will protect you from this phantom."

"What the hell's your problem, shorty!" cries Sai as he lunges towards the girl, but I stand between them.

"A lowly night walker like yourself have caused Naruto-sama to shed blood. Prepare to die, plebeian," replies Hinata, her eyes glinting.

Before she could make another attempt at Sai's life, I hold her back. Note to self, don't bother peeing at school. It's not with it. "Hinata, stand guard outside the bathroom."

"But Naruto-sama-"

"Go. Now."

* * *

Written: August 2, 2014

Words: 100


End file.
